Just a Word
by Belldandychan
Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome have mated by demon custome but never had a wedding. It seems some people have a problem when you don't walk down the isle *ONE SHOT* **COMPLETE**


Just a Word

Sami-chan (aka – Belldandychan)

A/N: Yeah, I know what you're all thinking… HEY this isn't a chapter of Sins!! All I can say is be patient and you shall be rewarded soon It's actually almost done but I couldn't finish it until I shot this little plot bunny so… eh ; :laughs: Any who, I hope you all enjoy and if there's any questions, comments or just random acts of email you wish to impart please feel free to hit the tiny button at the bottom of this page Thanks one and all for reading!

Sami-chan

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

The hot summer sun beat down on the world, chasing both animal and man into the cool recesses of the forest in an attempt to escape the heat. It was the perfect day for nothing more strenuous then cloud watching or bathing in the closest river, a call that two young women could not ignore.

Sango smiled as she sank deep into the cool water, relishing the relief it offered from the heat and the gentle sound of the waves that lulled her into a half sleeping daze. Her half closed eyes glance over at Kagome as her bathing partner released her own sigh and closed her eyes, settling against a convenient rock along the shore for a short nap. Sango's own smile faded upon seeing her young friend and her thoughts drifted to more serious topics.

It had been nearly three years since Naraku had been defeated and things around the small village had settled into a gentle peace time lull. A frequent flow of demon appeared in search of the Shikon no Tama but with a combination of Kagome's powers suppressing the jewel's aura and the four guardians stamping out any who came to claim the cursed pearl, the attacks slowed to a near stop almost a year after they had returned home. It was finally safe to start thinking of homes and family and it wasn't long before Sango and Miroku were drifting in that very direction.

Sango and Miroku had married that first spring after Naraku's defeat and she had expected Kagome's wedding shortly after her own. The bubbly miko and her testy hanyou had grown close during their journey to collect the shard of the jewel and everyone in the village had been almost positive that they would want to start their own family as soon as it was safe.

Everyone watched for months, holding their breath, as the nervous hanyou 'secretly' courted the shy miko he loved. They awed at his gifts of simple flowers, cooed when the pair walked through the village quietly talking on one of their 'dates'. It didn't take long before his advances became more serious and her response of greater interest. He exchanged flowers for meat and clothing, proving he could provide for her, and she readily accept the change. Their quiet walks turned into quiet excursions into the forest for moments alone. Then one morning everything changed.

One morning there was a new house in the village.

Of course the hut hadn't appeared magically over night and technically it wasn't in the village. As a surprise, Inu yasha had built his lady love a moderately size, two bedroom hut just off to the west of the village at the edge of his forest. As soon as Kagome had seen it she had run straight back to grab her friends, overflowing with pride in the new home her hanyou had built for her. The whole village was overwhelmed with excitement and they knew that it was finally time to start planning the pair's long awaited wedding.

Kagome and Inu yasha moved into the hut that very night. There was no wedding.

Sango nervously chewed her lip as she looked away from her friend into the surrounding forest. She had heard the villagers talk and knew that Kagome had too. They didn't exactly try to hide their comments from her.

They called her a demon's whore, cursed her name and spat at her when she walked by. The same villagers that had been so happy to see the hanyou and miko finally expressing their love had turned into hateful mobs and had nearly stoned her dearest sister on several occasions. It had gotten to the point that Kagome could no longer walk through the village without an escort but even that could not stop the spiteful words.

It made Sango sad to see her friend reduced to the status of 'untouchable'. The same kind and caring miko that had healed many in the village with her modern medicines and knowledge was no longer welcome in even the poorest of homes, regardless of what help she might bring. People would rather die than be seen with her because she lived with a man she was not married to.

She glanced back at her friend, unconsciously licking the small bloody spot on her lip cause by her obsessive chewing.

Sango knew that Kagome and Inu yasha were not just living together. She was not a fool. As a matter of fact, most of the village knew with the way Inu yasha howled.

Sango blushed at the thought.

It wasn't so much the living together part, she figured, that had the villagers so upset but that Kagome and Inu yasha were obviously involved sexually and unmarried. To tell the truth, it bothered her quite a bit too. Didn't they know how unseemly it made them look? How much dishonor and shame it brought down on Kagome? Maybe it was future thing and she just didn't understand but, to Sango living with a man that was not your husband was just not done.

Kagome sighed and stretched her arms above her head, drawing Sango out of her thought. "Oh my, this was a great idea Sango-chan!" She shifted back down on her rock until the water reached her chin. "And it's so nice to have a break from that over protective dog demon of mine," she winked, giggling at her joke.

Sango laughed nervously, casting a guilty look at her friend. It shouldn't matter to her whether Kagome was married to Inu yasha or not. Her friends were happy together and that's all that should have mattered. The end.

But it wasn't.

"Kagome," Sango stared down at her hands in her lap.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you…" she sighed. "Why aren't you and Inu yasha married? I mean… it's been nearly two years. Don't you think it's time?"

Kagome blinked, surprised by the question. She'd never expected Sango to ask her such a thing but, looking at her friend now, she could see how nervous she was and how her eyes never really met her own. And they haven't in a very long time, Kagome thought sadly.

"Does it bother you that Inu yasha and I never had a human wedding?"

Sango didn't want to hurt Kagome but, she couldn't lie either. She nodded her head, looking away in shame.

She heard water move and saw pale flesh move into her line of sight before she felt gentle arms encircle her and pull her close. "Don't be ashamed Sango, I'm not mad."

She gently hugged her friend back, "You're not?"

Kagome smiled and lightly patted her shoulder as she released her and moved to sit next to her. "No," she shook her head. "I kind of figured you and the other would have a problem with it. It's just not the way things are done here I suppose." She laughed slightly, "It's not really all that popular a choice in my time either but the worse I'd get there are a few dirty looks and maybe some name calling. Not much rock throwing, that's for sure."

"Oh Kagome…"

She waved Sango off, gently pushing her hair behind her ear when it fell into her face. "Don't worry about it. I'm not. It doesn't matter to me what you guys think." She smiled apologetically, "No offense but, it's not really any one's business but Inu yasha and I."

"But… Don't you see?" She pleaded with her friend, "If you'd just marry him the villagers would leave you alone! You could walk through the village again without an escort or rocks being thrown at you! You'd be an HONORABLE woman again!"

"I've always been an honorable woman, Sango. I don't need a priest to tell me I'm to be loving and faithful to Inu yasha. My heart tells me that. I don't need a coward of people to see us together comment on how much he obviously loves me. I have eyes that see the way he looks at me. It's not important for me to have a big feast to celebrate our union. I celebrate it in my soul and in my bed ever night." Kagome lightly cupped her cheek with her gentle palm, her kind and wise eyes smiling. "Inu yasha and I understand what we are and that's all that matters."

"But… but… WHY?" Sango sighed. "I just don't understand."

Kagome shrugged, sitting back again and picking up the shampoo. "It's a demon thing. They don't marry like we do. They take mates."

"But you're not a demon!"

"I'm not but Inu yasha is, if only part. It's part of his customs, his heritage. It wouldn't be right for me to ignore that."

"But he's also part human and you're both ignoring that part of your heritage. What makes it any different than if you were to ignore his demon?"

Kagome frown, scrubbing the ends of her hair. "In my time, marriage is a sham. More than fifty percent of married couples end up bitterly divorced and here isn't much better. A man can leave his wife just because she can't provide him with children to tend his fields. What good is a ceremony that means about as much as the dirt I walk on?"

"But," Sango searched for a reason, any reason, to convince Kagome to rethink her point of view. "Surely your mother wants you to marry? You are from a shrine family."

Kagome leaned back, gently rinsing the shampoo from her hair, a long moment of silence falling between them before she sat back up and grabbed the conditioner. Sango was almost positive she was going to ignore the question and was about to ask again when Kagome let out a sigh.

"I won't lie. My family was almost as upset as the villagers when Inu yasha and I told them we wouldn't be having a human wedding." She smiled sadly as she ran the conditioner through her midnight locks. "I remember, grandpa told me I would either get married or I was no longer welcome in the family home. As a good shrine girl, I was to have a traditional wedding." She laughed a little, a slight bitterness creeping into her voice. "If you hadn't noticed I don't go home much anymore."

Sango gasped,"Kagome! You mean you gave up your family rather than marry Inu yasha?!"

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't give them up. They still welcome both Inu yasha and I when we visit but, our visits often lead to arguments and fighting between Inu yasha and my grandfather. I don't want to cause too much stress to the poor old man. He's getting on in years."

Once again Kagome rinsed her hair before sitting back up. She pushed the black tresses back and turned to her friend, dark determined eyes piercing her and holding her by the soul, not allowing her to move even if she wanted to.

"Inu yasha has offered to marry me. We spent months talking about it before we became mates. We decided that what was important to us was how we felt and not what anyone else thought."

"How…" Sango swallowed the lump in her throat, "How do you feel?"

Kagome smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on her sister's face and reached a hand out to gently enfold her own. Giving her a hand a gentle squeeze, Kagome held Sango's gaze with her own, trying to convey in both words and action just what it was she was trying to say.

"I feel like I don't need a bunch of people to tell me who I am and who I want to be with. I feel like I want to start a family and live in love and peace forever with the man I have chosen. I feel like I'd rather spend my time living the future then planning it and I'd rather be making love then dreaming about it."

"I don't need a wedding Sango. I don't need pity from you or Miroku because of the way the villagers treat me. When they are long dead and buried, Inu yasha and I will still be here and we will still have one another, whether the villagers get their wedding or not."

"Everyone has made such a big deal about how I have no honor because I will not marry Inu yasha but the truth is there are women who are married that have less honor then me. I will not disgrace his bed with another man or pine for any affection but his. I know he would never leave me for another or seek pleasure any farther away than our bed. We are together, united and strong against anything that stands against us. What is dishonorable about that?

"KAGOME!"

The young woman giggled and dropped Sango's hands. "I should probably get out of here before he comes looking and sees more then he should." She winked and Sango blushed.

"I'll be right there Inu yasha!" she called back as she climbed out on the river bank and got dress. She smiled back at her friend, noticing the thoughtful frown on the taiyaji's lips. "Don't worry so much about marriage Sango. It's only a word after all."

And with that, Kagome turned with a wave and headed off to meet her mate, leaving Sango to the water and her thoughts.

Glancing back at where her friend had been, a slow smile crept onto the slayer's face. Maybe, a word was just a word after all…

#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Inu yasha tapped his foot impatiently, leaning against a small tree as he waited for Kagome to return from the spring.

"Have you been waiting long?"

His head jerked up at her quiet voice and his heart clenched at the gentle smile she offered him. Pushing himself up from his perch, he gave a small snort to her question. "You and your damnable baths wench. One of these days you're going to catch your death."

Kagome giggles, gently patting his arm. "I will not. I've got you to make sure I don't stay longer then I should."

His eyes soften. "Damn straight."

A companionable silence fell over the pair as the moved through the forest, heading to the comforting shade of their small hut. They took the long way, enjoying one another's company and the familiar presence the forest offered their souls.

"How was Sango today?" Inu yasha offered after a time. "Miroku says she's showing signs she might be expecting again."

Kagome shrugged. "She seemed fine to me but we didn't talk much about anything of that nature."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did you talk about?"

Kagome sighed, not really wanting to get into this conversation again so soon but knowing she couldn't lie to her mate. She took his hand and squeezed it gently in her own.

"She asked me why you and I never got married."

She frowned as his ears drooped and his shoulders sagged. She could almost _feel_ the guilt radiating off of him and it disturbed her more than all the stones the villagers could ever lob.

"Hey," she pulled him to a stop on the path. "Don't be like that. You know I don't want a human wedding."

"But, it would make things easier on you. Especially in the village and with your grandfather."

Her hand came up and gently caressed his cheek. He nuzzled her delicate fingers, sighing softly when he nose caught the faint scent of her honeysuckle shampoo.

"It's just a word to me."

Golden eyes peered into vibrant blue, drawing a half smile to the hanyou's lips. "Just a word, huh? What about mate? What's the difference?"

Kagome smiled and gently shook her head. "It's not the words but the feelings behind them." She laughed gently, "I don't much feel like I need to love honor and _obey_."

Inu yasha's nose scrunched with distaste causing Kagome to laugh again. "Can't say as if I blame you."

"Yeah," her eyes taking on a glint of mischief, "You'd probably make me do something awful like cook you ramen all day."

"Keh! Not all day…" He smirked, his own eyes twinkling with mirth, "Just for breakfast lunch and dinner."

She laughed as he swept her up in his arms, holding her close and nuzzling her hair. Her eyes soften again as she gently took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I may never promise to love honor and obey you," she whispered softly against his lips, "but I swear to always love you, to stand by you and keep you in my heart even beyond my dying day."

His lips brushed hers in a soft whispering kiss and curling slightly in a tender smile. "As a good mate should."

The pair moved off down the path once more, the young miko tucked safely into her hanyou's side and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. They knew that this wasn't the last time they would 

have the conversation, someone was always bound to ask the question, but for now at least, they were at peace.

No matter what might come their way they knew they had each other, there was never any question of that.


End file.
